Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: Ranma's mother has given him a paid vacation to Las Vegas. At the same time, Nabiki Tendo has won a contest to the same place. What'll happen between these two? Read and see.


**_Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Ranma but I wish I did. Then it would still be alive and well today.

"" Speaking

>> Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Patent pending K-Pun or K-Comment

_Italic _Speaking over a microphone or on a phone

And now, on with the show… 

_**Chapter One: The Arrival **_

>Man I needed this!> Ranma thought to himself as he exited the plane.

After seeing all the constant chaos that occurred to her son, Nodoka Saotome decided that he needed a vacation to get away from the craziness. If he didn't, he might go insane. So she arranged this trip for him.

He was a little surprised to learn how rich his mother really was, but then got over it. Apparently, she hid her wealth from Genma, to keep him from stealing it from her. He had to agree on that one. Still, when she gave him these bankcards and told him how much was on them, he almost fainted. He'd never had this much money before. But he promised his mother he'd use it wisely and enjoy his vacation. Soun and Genma had objected and tried to get Nodoka to let him take Akane, but his mother insisted that a little time apart would be good for them. Anything that could help the joining of the schools was all right with them.

Besides, Ranma knew the real reason they wanted her to come with him. They hoped he would elope with her. After all, what better city then Las Vegas is there to elope with the girl you love.

Not that he'd even think about marrying her. He'd been in love with her for the longest time, but all she ever did was hit him. It hadn't taken him long and now, he fell out of love with her. It was about this time he'd started to develop feelings for someone else, but there was no way she'd ever think about him. After all, she was going to be a big business woman, while all he wanted was to run a dojo and teach the arts. There was no way she'd agree to that.

He had begun to look for a cab, when he spotted a limo driver holding a sign that read his name on it.

"I'm Ranma!" He announced to the driver.

"Greetings Mr. Saotome." The driver said. "Your mother arranged for me to take you to your hotel."

"Well, let's get going then." Ranma replied.

The two of them walked to the limo and the driver placed Ranma's bags inside the trunk. Then Ranma climbed inside and the driver went behind the drivers seat and drove off. Strange enough, right after this limo left, another pulled up and the driver got out holding a sign that read, Tendo, on it.

>My god! I can't believe I'm actually here!> Nabiki Tendo thought as she disembarked from the plane.

A week ago she had won a contest she couldn't believe, or for that matter, remember entering. But, even if it was a mistake, she wasn't about to turn down a free trip for two weeks to Las Vegas. Especially one with all expenses paid, and with cash to use as she saw fit equaling to the amount of over six hundred thousand yen. It was too good to be true. But she wasn't about to tell anyone she didn't enter any contest if this was the prize she'd won. Plus, she kept it a secret where she was going.

"Now, where's my ride?" Nabiki spoke out loud as she spotted a limo driver with a sign that read her name on it in English and Japanese.

"Hi. I'm Nabiki Tendo." She told the driver.

"Hello Ms. Tendo." The driver replied politely. "I'll be taking you to the hotel which you'll be staying at."

"Lead the way." Nabiki responded as he took her bags and loaded the trunk. Then she climbed in the back and the driver started to head to the hotel.

>I can't believe mom went to all this trouble!> Ranma thought to himself as he got out of his limo and entered the hotel he'd be staying at.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw it was the MGM Grand. This was certainly a surprise. He quickly went inside and registered.

"Ah, Mr. Saotome!" The receptionist, a girl named Catherine said as he went up to the front desk. "Your suite is already. You'll be staying in room 501. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Ranma said as he accepted his room key.

"By the way, we have you down as being invited to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night." Catherine said looking at her computer screen. "A costume has already been prepared and sent to your room."

"Uh, thanks." Ranma told her confused. How the heck did he get an invitation to a masquerade ball?

He decided his mom must have arranged it and decided he might as well go. Who knows, it might be fun.

As Ranma entered the elevator to go up too his room, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High walked into the lobby. She was impressed that this contest had gotten her a room at one of the best places in Vegas. She quickly walked up to the reception desk to register and met a young woman named Catherine.

"Ah, miss Tendo. Congratulations on winning the Two Week in Vegas contest sponsored by (Insert a good name for a Japanese company here.). We hope your stay will be a pleasant one." Catherine politely told her.

"I'm sure it will." Nabiki replied politely.

"You'll be staying in room 503. I'll get someone to help you with your bags." Catherine told her. "By the way, we have here an invitation to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow evening. If you'd like, a costume can be sent to your room for you."

"What sort of ball is it? Who'll be there?" Nabiki asked curious.

"VIP status." Catherine explained. "Several important business men and women will be in attendance."

"Then I'd be delighted to attend." Nabiki told Catherine as she thought to herself. A chance to make big business contacts! If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone planned all this.

Nabiki quickly accepted her key and went to her room. As soon as the elevator door closed, a man who had been watching from across the hall called someone on his cell phone.

_"Hello?"_ A voice said on the other end.

"The Horse and the Ice have arrived." The man spoke into the phone.

_"Excellent. Follow the plan to the letter and you'll receive your payment in full."_ The voice said as it hung up moments later.

>Those two aren't gonna know what hit them.> The man thought with a chuckle.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's it for Chapter One. In the next installment, the ball takes place and Ranma plays the hero, defending a gorgeous young lady from some jerk bugging her, not realizing that it is Nabiki. Also, there will be more on the mysterious man following them. It's Chapter Two: The Dashing Hero. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la Vista, Sayonara, and Bye-bye.


End file.
